


I can hear you.

by Buns



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is over dramatic, Cringy sex talk, Established Relationship, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Loud Sex, Luffy and Law give no fucks, M/M, One Shot, Overhearing Sex, Skype, Very thin walls, poor Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buns/pseuds/Buns
Summary: “Marco!” Ace whined. “Luffy and his stupid creepy boyfriend are in his room having really loud and dirty sex! Help me.”**Now with the second part.**





	1. Chapter 1

   
It was three thirty in the fucking morning. Ace was laying in his bed wide awake staring blankly up at the ceiling. The room was black and he could scarcely make out his surroundings. The glimmer of light outside shining through his window was hardly enough to light the room. He was only able to see a blurry image of his nicotine-stained ceiling and pile of dirty laundry by the window. The rest was just shadowy silhouettes of items in his cluttered room.

 

Chocolate eyes moved back towards the pile of dirty laundry, he should really do that. He probably should clean the whole room, Ace thought to himself. Marco would surely kick his ass if he came back to see the messy state Ace put their room in. Hey, at least it didn’t smell or have trash all over. No, Ace was pretty good at keeping the trash out... clothes and clutter not so much.

 

The sounds of loud moaning leaked into his room, which brought him back to the reason he was awake. His younger brother having _extremely loud_ sex. The thin walls of the apartment really didn't help muffle the sounds. It wasn't like he minded his brother having sex, he wished Luffy wouldn't.. but that was just him being a protective older brother. Loud, _dirty_ sex..Ace minded quite a bit. Honestly, he did not need to know about how _big, tasty or hard_ Law's dick was. Or how good it made his younger brother feel. He could delightfully live without the descriptions.

 

“God Law, more!” The moan turned into a soft cry, making Ace want to let out a cry of his own, full of annoyance and frustration. Rolling over onto his side, Ace threw the covers over his head in a poor attempt to muffle the sounds. Of course, luck wasn't on his side and the pair could still be heard, soft whispers could be heard but not clearly made out. Until one would scream something vulgar and filthy. The other would follow with a slutty reply that would make a normal person turn beat red. It wasn't embarrassing for Ace, he just didn't want to hear his brother saying it.

 

“Ride me.” Law groaned loudly, and a faint smack rang out. Ace threw a pillow over his head, why did he break that stupid radio- music on his phone would work. With the volume of the two, he doubted it would do any good, just cause some extra noise. Ace made a mental note to move his bed away from the wall and to the other side.

 

"Fuck yourself on my cock, fuck just like that." Another loud smack could be heard clearly. Ace wanted to die.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Luffy moaned heatedly. Ace really wished he was dead.

“You like it when I smack your ass?” Law questioned and Luffy gave another lustful moan. God someone please kill him. 

“Yes! God yes Law!”

 

A repetitive squeaking noise that came from the bed made Ace curse himself for ignoring Luffy's complaints about his bed, and the strong urge for Ace to get him a new one. Ace now saw that there was a _dire_ need for a replacement, the loud creaking made sure to remind Ace of that. He growled out in annoyance. Having enough, he kicked the wall roughly.

 

“You think you could fuck a little quieter," Ace growled.  "Or not at all!” He shouted. He only received a quiet giggle and a half-assed apology. Though it did quiet down a bit. The silence was short lived as the two got lost in themselves again and loud obscene things were spilling from their mouths.

 

“For fuck sakes!” Ace muttered under his breath throwing the blankets back over his head. Slipping his hand out from the blankets Ace fumbled for his phone. Failing to find the stupid thing he peaked his head out and grabbed it off his nightstand. Glaring down at it he typed in a familiar number and put it to his ear. It rang a couple times before an annoyed voice came from the other side.

 

“Hello?” Marco mumbled and Ace sighed in relief.

 

“I need help!” Ace whispered desperately. He closed his eyes and tried to get his mind away from the situation. “It’s serious.” The bed made a soft noise as the person on the other end sat up.

 

“Shit, what’s wrong? _Are you okay_?” Marco asked, speaking frantically his usually calm, lazy voice exchanged for a worried one. Ace groaned pitifully, leaning against his headboard.

 

“Marco!” Ace whined. “Luffy and his stupid creepy boyfriend are in his room having really loud and dirty sex! _Help me_.”

 

“Fuck your cocks so big!” Luffy whimpered and Ace lifted his phone away from his ear so Marco could hear too. A loud sigh came from the other end. The word cock coming from Luffy’s mouth was strange and _far_ too out of place for both men to handle. “Feels _so_ good!” Another cry sounded out. "Mm, Law.. fuck me!" If Ace hadn't explained who was moaning, he honestly would have thought it was someone else entirely.

 

“You did _not_ wake me up cause your brother is having sex.” Marco hissed from the other end and Ace just pouted although Marco couldn’t see it.

 

" _Loud sex_!" Ace complained, he couldn't see it but he could _sense_ Marco rolling his eyes at him.

 

"Again, why do I have to be woken up?"

 

“You’re my boyfriend and you love me. Therefore if I have to suffer, then so do you.”

 

“Listen Ace, I love you. But-”

 

“Marco, _please_!" Ace begged, he really didn't want to deal with this by himself while not being able to sleep. "Don’t make me go through this alone!” Ace whispered loudly, cringing at the sounds.

 

“Fuck Luffy, you look so hot like that.” A deeper lust filled voice came from Law and the creaking grew louder.

 

“Come over?” Ace asked hopelessly, once again throwing himself under the covers only leaving a crack open so he could breathe. An irked sigh came from the other end, he knew he was frustrating Marco, but Ace didn’t care, he needed support right now dammit.

 

“Ace... _Babe_.” Marco started softly. “I’m three fucking hours away.” His boyfriend added more harshly, silently telling him to stop being stupid and snap out of it. Ace just pouted, glaring childishly at the phone.

 

“Yeah, fuck me just like that! Right there, hah. Mm so good.” Luffy howled in ecstasy, and Ace wanted to hang himself. If anyone could actually see him right now, Ace, who was know well for having loud rambunctious sex that woke _many_ people up, without shame; now _hiding_ away under his blankets because of rowdy sex. It was quite amusing for anyone other than Ace and now Marco who had the painful task of dealing with it.

 

“ _Marco_ ," Ace whimpered removing himself from his covers when it was getting to hard to breathe. " I might go insane. At least stay on the phone with me!” Ace pleaded. The sounds of his little brother moaning and writhing with pleasure made him want to puke. Ace could still picture a small Luffy being escorted to the bathroom due to the small boy being afraid that the toilet would eat him.

 

Giving up, Ace grabbed his blanket and pillow and removed himself from the bed. Giving one last punch to the wall, he grumpily stormed out of his own damn room and into the living room. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that far away. Meaning it didn’t help that much but at least he couldn’t hear every damn thing the two said..curse this stupid small apartment. Ace threw himself on the couch throwing the smaller pillows to the floor and replacing it with his own, much larger one that smelled like Marco.

 

“I really don’t know what _I_ can do about it.” Marco eventually pointed out, sounding almost as pained as him. He was just as unsettled with the idea of Luffy having that kind of sex, though he couldn't hear it as well as Ace.

 

Ace gave a deep sigh, he knew Marco was right but he didn’t really care. In his childish mind, making Marco suffer with him was enough, whether Marco liked it or not. The freckled man just wished Marco was here with him right now.

“Skype me.”

“Wha-”

 

“Skype me. I haven’t seen you in days and I’m suffering here!” Ace used Marco’s absence against him. Marco groaned with tired irritation. Ace couldn’t care less, he wanted to see Marco cause Marco would make things better, even if just a little.

 

“Erg, Fine! Just give me a couple minutes.” Ace gave a satisfied smile and threw the covers off him. Running into his room and cringing. He could hear everything.

 

“Law, harder!” Luffy howled, and Ace cried inside. He wanted to crawl into a dark hole for the next decade. “You feel so good in me, mmn!” Make that a couple centuries. Ace grumbled to himself as he dug his laptop out from a pile of dirty clothes- were they dirty? Ace thought briefly. His thoughts were quickly erased when more words came from the other room.

 

"You're so fucking tight. God, you feel so good wrapped around me." It was official, Ace now hated sex and everything that had to do with it. Fuck sex, and fuck those two even more. 

 

Laptop firmly in his hand he raced out of the room and back to his makeshift bed on the couch. This was just as bad as that time Marco kicked him out of bed and made him sleep on the couch when he came home drunk that one night- probably worse.

 

As the laptop finished booting up, he quickly opened his skype and scrolled through his contacts. Smiling at Marco’s picture- the two of them at the beach- and clicked the video button. His fingers tapped against his calf impatiently as it rang a few times, he grinned widely when it was answered. A grumpy looking Marco could be seen on the other side. He was shirtless with a blanket covering his bottom half.

 

“You look cute when you’re annoyed.” Ace teased and Marco gave him a glare, though it had no bite to it. It made Ace smile.

“Fu-”

 

“Fuck, Luffy,” A loud moan from Law interrupting them, “You’re gonna make me cum too fast if you keep riding me like that, don’t want this to end too soon.” Law moaned, and Ace visibly cringed. Marco silently put his head down.

 

“Then bend me over instead,” Luffy suggested seductively. Ace cried for his brother's innocence. He’ll never look at him the same again. Ace quickly rushed to grab the remote turning the TV on, he didn’t care what channel was on, he just wanted some noise to drown out the sounds. It did nothing, the volume of their moans just increased, completely oblivious to the pain they were causing Ace.

 

“Marco. I don’t think I’m gonna make it!” Ace whined putting his hands over his ears. Marco gave his boyfriend a sigh.

 

“You’re being dramatic. You’re not exactly quiet when we have sex.” Marco pointed out, and Ace gave him an extra dramatic gasp. "Think of it as payback."

 

“Marco," Ace whined, "that’s different. He’s my innocent little baby brother!”

 

“He’s 19,” Marco mumbled running his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes he rolled his eyes at Ace. He loved him, but he was far too dramatic when it came to Luffy.

 

“He’s an innocent 19-year-old.” Ace argued. And Marco sighed, exhaling smoke away from the camera, leaning back in the bed.

 

“Please,” Marco scoffed. “Luffy lost his innocence the moment he started dating Trafalgar Law, probably before that.” Ace gave Marco a glare, even though what he was saying was technically true, but since when did that matter, Ace was entitled to his beliefs. More lewd sounds slipped from the both of the horny rabbits as they grew more frantic. At least Ace couldn't hear everything they were saying.

 

“I used to change his diapers. I helped potty train him..and even took him to his first day at kindergarten.” Ace ranted to Marco who just lazily smoked a cigarette nodding his head every so often. “He used to follow me around everywhere.” Marco flicked the ashes of his smoke and into the ashtray, lazily eyeing Ace through the camera.

 

“People grow up Ace,” Marco said, shutting Ace up leaving him to pout. “He's moving in with the guy soon anyways, he's hardly a child anymore." Marco had a valid point, and Ace knew he had to accept it.

 

“I miss you.” Ace sighed out, changing the subject. Marco smiled at him fondly, and Ace took the time to eye the blanket around his waist, a smirk grew.

 

“So, you got anything on underneath that blanket?” Marco cocked a brow at his question, he returned the smirk with a suggestive one of his own and grabbed the edge of the blanket. Ace eyed him eagerly like he was waiting for a present. Marco pulled the blanket off and Ace frowned in disappointment. Black sweatpants were hanging low on his hips, just enough to tease but not reveal.

 

“I am not having Skype sex with you while your brother is getting loudly pounded into the mattress.” Marco wanted to laugh at the absurdness of even having to tell Ace that.

 

“We could always drown their noise out with ours?” Ace suggested waggling his brows at Marco who just laughed.

 

“Explain to me why I’m with you again?”

 

“Because you love me.”

 

“Again, I ask why?” Marco questioned lightly, chuckling as he did so. Stamping his cigarette out Marco relaxed into the bed.

 

"God, I can't wait to be home. This hotel bed is uncomfortable." Marco complained softly.

 

"Probably cause you don't have me to cuddle with." Ace stated and Marco raised a brow.

 

"If you mean, have you wiggle around, lay all over me and steal the blankets.. sure." Ace pouted but couldn't reply.

 

“I’m gonna come!”

 

“Yeah…” Both cried out to each other. It was followed by welcomed silence, the apartment was now quiet.

 

Ace pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and laid on his side, Marco copying him. They faced each other through the screen giving the feeling that they were with each other.

 

“Finally,” Marco mumbled, while Ace sighed in relief. With the lewd noises gone, Ace was able to focus fully on Marco, a soft smile on his face as his eyes were closed.

 

“When are you coming home?” He asked softly and Marco opened his eyes with a soft hum.

 

“Soon, just gotta get through this meeting. The deal will be closed soon.” Marco spoke softly and tiredly.

 

“Well, with no more noise we can finally sleep.” Ace said through a yawn looking at his laptop, Marco’s sleepy face smiled at him, and his chest tightened. “Stay online?” He added softly and Marco gave him a lazy nod.

 

“I love you,” Marco mumbled, and Ace gave a lazy love you back drifting off to sleep. They only got about ten minutes when a loud laugh followed by a softer moan came from Luffy's room.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Marco mumbled.

 

“They’re fucking animals!” Ace groaned throwing his pillow over his head. In an annoyed huff, he got off the couch and kicked the wall yelling at them only to be met with exaggerated loud moans and even lewder words coming from Law.

  
“Good job.” Could be heard from the laptop and Ace just flipped it off even though Marco couldn’t see. This was going to be a painful morning.


	2. I don't wanna hear you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of 'I can hear you.' In Law's perspective.

  
Tired eyes examined the nearly empty room. Normally, one would be sleeping at this hour, but the ticking of the clock was louder than normal. A sigh slipped from his lips, as he lazily rolled onto his back, eyeing the ceiling. It was odd, this feeling. It wasn’t the first time he lay awake at Luffy’s house, but this was certainly a first. Maybe it was the excitement for the upcoming move, or possibly the loud sounds coming from the next room. Law was used to Ace’s odd, over the top sounds by now, but with the excitement and his restless night, it was definitely awkward..no, more irritating that awkward.

“Mm, Marco, touch me.” The voice that came through the wall was dirtier than a porn star in the middle of an orgy.   
"Not yet love." Marco chuckled, a loud defiant whine followed.

' _Jesus just fucking touch the bastard already_.' Law screamed in his head.

“Take your clothes off too.” Law held back a groan, he was mature enough not to react. They were adults after all and this was their home. “Fuck, I need your hands on me.” Another muffled moan sounded desperately from the other room.

_'Goddammit, just put your damn dick in him and get it over with_.' Law bitched in his head, although it did no good when they couldn't actually hear him. The man doubted saying it out loud will actually do any good.

"Mm, your nipples are already so perky. I barely touched them." _'Well, that could actually be due to the cold. Even with sexual arousal, it doesn't take much for the nipples to become erect._ ' Law lectured in his head as if they could actually hear him.

A shameless cry echoed through Luffy's room. It felt like the noises were banging off the walls and directly into his ears, getting trapped in his mind.

Law rolled over again causing the bed to creak softly. Ignoring the sounds, gray eyes examined his boyfriend of a year now. "Mm, I'm so hard for you."

Luffy laid facing him snoring softly. A string of silly words came from the sleeping boy's mouth, a bit of drool leaking from the corner. Yet, somehow, Law still found this boy attractive.

Law shuffled closer throwing an arm around Luffy’s small waist and buried his face in the creak of his neck, the tip of his nose brushed against the soft skin. For a second, Law thought there might be a chance he would sleep.

“You look _so_ fucking hot when you eat my ass like that!” Ace moaned loud enough to hear clearly. _'Is it fun to announce it to the whole damn world?'_ Law furrowed his brow in frustration and pulled his temporary teddy bear closer. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, or for Luffy to wake up and take his mind off it. No, he did not need Luffy. Law was an adult, a mature adult and this is just human nature. ' _You are an adult. Stop being stupid and go to sleep._ ' He scolded himself.

He took his mind to the move that was coming up. It was finally summer break, Luffy was beginning his second year of Uni in the fall. They had planned to rent an apartment not far from Luffy's school, fortunately for him, it was close to the hospital he started working at, not too long ago. Thankfully, most of the younger's friends were within walking distance, so Luffy wouldn't be lonely during Law's long hours.

It was weird to think about it when they first got together, both thought of each other as a fling. It was just something to pass the time. Luffy was just an annoying Collage student that was in the ER a lot on his shifts. Sex began randomly, Law couldn't even recall how it happened.

"Yeah, suck it." 'Oh, I'm sure he knows what to do with it.'

Quickly, they fell for each other more than either had expected. Law knew that moving in together could be the biggest mistake they've ever made, but it could also be the best decision too. He was confident enough in their relationship to say that they could get through anything.   
  
"Mm, your cock feels so good in my mouth." ' _Then why don't you shove it back in there and shut the fuck up_.' Law rolled his eyes, this was like a bad porno.

“Fuck Ace, slow down you’re gonna make me cum like that.” ' _Just fucking cum then moron. Don't need to announce your orgasm, what is it, royalty?_ ' Marco’s rough voice was muffled through the wall but not enough that it blocked Law’s ears from picking up the words. A downright filthy chuckle came from Ace’s lips, and Law buried his face deeper into the crease of Luffy’s neck to escape the words.

I’ll just have to get you hard again.” ' _Or you guys can just get some sleep. Can the old guy even get another one up?_ ' Some soft whispers were muffled through the wall, followed by harsh gasps and soft moans. ' _Guess so._ '

“I got something, I’ve been so excited to use it.” Fuck Law didn’t even want to imagine what it was Ace had bought.

“Fucking hell, I wish I was born deaf.” Law cursed inwardly as the noises increased, a loud thud against the wall followed. The body next to him groaned softly right in his ear. Law's eyes shot open, ' _shit, I spoke out loud_ '. He turned his head slightly, what greeted him was Luffy's brown, eyes hazy with sleep. Law stared back but remained quiet, waiting for Luffy to fall back to sleep like he usually did. Ah. but like the rest of this night, it didn’t go as he wanted. Luffy stared at him for a while, sleepy eyes turned into questioning ones.

“Law?” The sleep was still in his voice as he mumbled, but Law still didn’t answer in hopes the boy would fall asleep. Nothing was more awkward than listening to your boyfriend's brother have sex, with said brother. Luffy rolled over to look at Law’s very much awake face. “It’s like the middle of the night.” _'3:43 actually, but hey, who was keeping track?_ ' “What are you doing awake?” Luffy questioned. “Did you get hungry?” The small man asked after a second thought, and it made Law smile.

“Marco, fuck do it harder!” Ace cried out lewdly, all shame was thrown out the window. “Ah! Right there!” Marco’s response was muffled through the walls, but the groans and whimpers could be heard clearly coming from Ace.

“You like that you slut.” Marco hissed and a sound that was no doubt an open palm slapping down on flesh came muffled through the wall. "Yeah, fuck yourself with that dildo." _'What, are you too lazy to fuck him, you gotta make him do it?_ ' Law commented inwardly. Luffy still staring at him, remaining quiet, probably trying to wake up enough to grasp the situation.

  
“Fuck yes, Marco! Marco! Fuck me, daddy!” Before Law had time to react to the cringy sex talk a loud giggle came from beside him. “Fuck me with that hot cock.”

"You want my cock buried deep in your ass?" ' _That is what he just said, you going senile old man?_ '

“Law, are you really up listening to my brother have sex?” Law shot a glare towards Luffy who wasn’t even bothering to hide his laughter.

“Oh course not Luffy-ya, that’s absurd!” ' _Technically, though against my will, I was._ ' Law snapped, but it did nothing to stop the boy from laughing, which only helped to further ignite his irritation. In a huff, he rolled on his back and crossed his arms, no he wasn’t pouting. Ignoring everything around him, yes. Glaring at the ceiling proved nothing, and did nothing to stop the noises. A warm body moved in closer, snuggling close.

"Are you excited?" Luffy questioned but didn't give Law enough time to respond. "I am too. It's gonna be fun just the two of us." Luffy laughed looking up at Law with his big brown eyes. "Shishi. I bet you're gonna be like a grumpy old man at first, yelling at me for everything!" Law rolled his eyes.

"Only when you do dumb shit," Law explained. "And I'm not an old man." Twenty-four is not old dammit.

"We're gonna get to have lot's of parties, and have friends over all the time." Luffy continued, and Law rolled over to face him.

"You do that now already." A single tattooed hand reached up absentmindedly playing with Luffy's already messy bedhead.

"You'll also get to play with Bepo whenever you want," Law added in. "He's gonna be excited having someone to play with more often," Law mumbled. He loved the way Luffy's brown eyes brightened with such excitement it rivaled a child on Christmas morning.

"Get on all fours and keep that ass in the air," Marco demanded, breaking Law and Luffy out of their peaceful little world. _'It's much better when you just put them in that position._ ' Law commented inwardly.

"Oh! We can visit Sanji's cafe more now. Sanji makes the best meat." Luffy said lost in his own little meaty dream world. Ignoring all the disturbingly filthy words coming from the other room.

"Hey Law?" Luffy whispered, his mood becoming more serious. Law hummed in reply, tiredly closing his eyes. "Do you think we'll last a long time?" Law opened his eyes and looked at the boy, his expression stayed the same. Serious, but calm. Though Law could tell there was some worry behind those words.   
"What brought this up Luffy?" The younger male rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Nami says couples always break up when they try to live together." Fucking Nami, Law sighed and moved to his back as well.

"Honestly, I can't say," Law admitted. "I want to stay together for a long time, even if at times I hate you." Luffy looked at him with a large smile that told Law he gave the correct response.

"I do too because I love Law!" Law smiled at the young boy's confession.

"Yeah, ride my cock baby." Once again, a loud moan reminded Law of why he was awake.

"Fuck, it's so good." A filthy moan that could taint even the purest nun came from Ace's mouth. Not long after, soft banging could be heard. The headboard banging against the wall was no doubt the cause. Muffled mewls mixed in with the banging, mingling together to create an even bigger ruckus.

  
A soft creak beside him was the only warning he got when suddenly a very awake Luffy was on his lap, a mischievous grin that never amounted to anything good. Before Law could do anything to question Luffy, the younger had already started.

“Oooo Daddy. Fuck me with your big, thick cock daddy.” Luffy cried out and started bouncing on him frantically. The bed springs screamed in protest, squeaking and creaking wildly. Luffy had his head thrown back and moaning obnoxiously. When soft brown eyes came to meet Law’s gray ones, he only got a cocked brow, mouth drawn in a thin line. The loud outburst from Luffy was enough to halt the noises from the other room entirely. There were still soft grunts, but the noises were nowhere near as loud as they were before.

“That’s how you stop sex.” Luffy chucked but made no move to remove himself from Law’s lap, instead he rolled his hips against his and that grin turned into an alluring smile, and Law could see the wheels turning in the graduates head. Yet somehow, he couldn’t find a reason to deny the boy of what was about to happen.

To say the morning after was an awkward one, would be the understatement of a century. They all sat around the table eating quietly, Luffy and Ace ate like a beast without a care in the world. While Law picked at his food, already on his second cup of coffee. Marco just sat reading his paper like Law didn't overhear him being referred to as 'Daddy' all night long. Well, everyone else was no better, Law included. All battling to see who could out fuck the other pair, who could make the loudest, filthiest things come out of their partner's mouths. Law was honestly ashamed to admit, he went right along with it without a care in the world.

"So," Law started gaining the blondes attention. "Should we start calling you 'big daddy', Marco?" 


End file.
